


Box Full of Letters

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Eliott has always used writing as a way of expressing himself when drawing wasn’t enough. He just never expects someone to find his letters. Especially not Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Box Full of Letters

Writing has always been something Eliott has felt drawn to. Even in school he’d enjoyed writing things out. It helped him wrap his mind around things. As he got older, it shifted. Writing became a way for him to say the things he felt like he couldn’t say out loud.

He often wrote letters to his parents after the bipolar diagnosis. He never told anyone about them, not even Lucille when they’d been dating. It was his own thing. It helped him process how he was feeling about everything. It didn’t relieve the guilt and feelings of being a burden. He never thought it would. But it was something that made him feel better.

It’s still something he does, sometimes without even thinking about it. He’ll have something on his mind, and he’ll sit down to write, letting the words he can’t speak, flow out onto the pages. He doesn’t use his laptop for it. He doesn’t want to risk someone logging on and finding what he’s written. He sticks to paper that he can easily hide away.

He’s had a long day at work, and comes home just wanting to de-stress. He hadn’t realised how chaotic and stressful a part-time job in a home entertainment store could be.  Especially in the summer when all the kids are out of school and people are bored and restless.

He’d spent a lot of the day talking nonsense with Lucas, who had visited him at work after his classes. Lucas has probably become the most stable part of Eliott’s life over the past three years. He’s his best friend. And unfortunately for Eliott, someone he’s fallen in love with.

It’s unfortunate because despite how close they are, he can’t tell how Lucas feels. Sometimes he’ll catch him looking, his expression soft and fond. But then it’ll be gone in an instant, and he’ll close himself off and pull away. It’s confusing as hell.

And today, he’d had to stop some kids from messing with a fire hydrant in front of the store and Lucas had wound up soaked. He’d stood next to the doorway, glaring at the fleeing teens, as he stripped out of his t-shirt and wrung it out.

“At least the water cooled you off,” Eliott had said, more as a way to distract himself from the sight of Lucas shirtless in front of him, than anything else.

“Everything is sticking to me,” Lucas complained. “I’m two seconds away from taking these damn jeans off and going home in my boxers.”

“No!” Eliott said, a little too quickly. Lucas raises an eyebrow, and Eliott clears his throat. “I mean, if you do that you might get arrested for public indecency.”

Lucas had snorted, “I’ll show you indecent.”

Eliott tossed a hand towel at him, “Just get dried off as best as you can. My shift ends in ten minutes, we can go home and grab you a change of clothes.”

* * *

Lucas is taking a shower right now, and getting rid of the days grime. Eliott tries not to think about it too much. It’s hard enough sharing a bathroom with him, he doesn’t want to actively think about what he’s doing in there.

Eliott sighs, grabbing a pen and some paper. He starts writing, trying to get his thoughts down as quickly and concisely as he can. He’s still writing when Lucas comes out, and steps into the room, toweling off his hair.

“Shower’s yours if you want it,” Lucas tells him.

Eliott nods. He puts his pen down, and turns to Lucas. His eyes widen when he realizes Lucas is standing shirtless in their living room, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants sitting low on his hips. Jesus. He’s trying to kill him.

Eliott can’t do this. If he doesn’t leave the room right now, he’s going to do or say something foolish. He stands quickly, clenching his fists at his sides, and all but runs along the hallway. He grabs a change of clothes from his room, and then hurries into the bathroom.

It’s still steamy from Lucas’ shower, and the scent of his shampoo is clinging to the air. Eliott groans and rests his forehead on the door.

“Get ahold of yourself,” he mutters.

He takes a longer shower than he’d planned, but he needed the time to get himself under control. When he’s done, he heads back to the living room. He finds Lucas standing next to the couch, a piece of paper held tightly in his hands.

“Lucas?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Lucas says. “I saw my name on the page, and it looked like a note for me. But it’s… what is this?”

“A letter,” Eliott says, his tone flat.

Eliott catches sight of his words on the page and feels his pulse speed up. Lucas starts reading from the letter, and Eliott tries not to watch his face. He doesn’t need to see the rejection or pity there.

_ Lucas, _

_ I can’t stop thinking about you. I try, but no matter what I do, nothing works. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. Seeing how far you’ve come, and how hard you’ve worked, makes me so proud. I always knew you could do it. _

_ I guess I’ve just been keeping things to myself because I don’t want to ruin anything. You’re in a good place, and you’re my best friend. I don’t want to ruin that. _

_ But I love you, Lucas. I’m in love with you. I only wish you… _

Lucas trails off, just like the letter did. Eliott chances a glance at him, and once again can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Lucas…”

“What do you wish for?” Lucas asks him.

“What?”

“You said you only wish I… what Eliott?”

Eliott knows there’s no point in denying any of it. The letter has laid him bare. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “I only wish that you loved me back.”

“Why would you think that I don’t?” Lucas asks.

“Sometimes I think you might, but then you’ll pull away and act like you’re not interested. I never wanted to get my hopes up.”

Lucas huffs out a laugh, and runs a hand through his hair. “I always thought you deserved better than me. You have your life on track now, with art school and your job, and sometimes I feel like I’m still stumbling through each day. But god, Eliott, I love you. I’ve just been trying to push it down. I care about you too much to let my feelings get in the way.”

Eliott’s lips lift into a small smile, “So what you’re saying is, we’ve both been idiots about this whole thing, and could have been together for years now, if only we’d opened our eyes.”

Lucas takes a step closer, then another. “Possibly. But I think the Lucas and Eliott we are _now_ , are probably in a better place to really love each other, don’t you?.”

Eliott smiles, and steps into Lucas’ space. “I do.” He takes the letter from Lucas’ hand and places it on the coffee table. He moves his hands to Lucas’ hips, and looks into his eyes. “I’d be upset about you finding the letter, but I did leave it out here. And it seems to have helped us.”

“I should have stopped once I realised what it was,” Lucas says. “But once I knew you might...”

Eliott kisses him. Just a firm press of his lips against Lucas’. He pulls back, his eyes meeting Lucas’, searching. Lucas’ hand moves to the back of Eliott’s neck, and he pulls him back in. The kiss is slow and deep, and Eliott loses himself in it.

Lucas steps back, and grabs Eliott’s hands, backing along the hallway towards his room. Eliott laughs softly, and follows him.

As he lays in bed that night, with Lucas sleeping soundly in his arms, he thinks about how he can’t wait to write to his parents, letting them know all about the man he’s fallen in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
